


Lions, Tigers, or Bears... Oh, My!

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Lions, Tigers, or Bears... Oh, My!

Ronon leaned on the railing that overlooked the Stargate, watching the patterns of light the gate's shimmering blue surface cast onto the floor and support pillars. Sheppard came over to lean on the rail next to him and he glanced over at his friend. "We expecting somebody?"

Sheppard motioned to Colonel Carter, who was walking towards the steps. "From what I hear, it's someone Sam knows." Beneath them, a man stepped out of the gate and the wormhole disconnected with a _whoosh_. "Let's go down there and see what he wants."

Ronon grunted, pushing off the railing as the man looked up at him with an expression on his face that immediately irritated the Satedan. Flipping his dreadlocks over his shoulders, he stared down into the other man's eyes challengingly before turning to follow Sheppard.

He walked down the steps from the Control Tower slowly, taking his time so that he could get a good look at the newcomer. The guy was big, about Teal'c's height, and had short, rust-colored hair that stood up on the top of his head. It looked like the sides and back of it were a darker color altogether. He also, Ronon noted with satisfaction, had a thick scar just above his left eye and one curving up and around his chin – he hoped getting them had hurt.

"Aris, it's been awhile," Carter was saying as he walked up to them.

The man – Aris – nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Major."

"Actually," she coughed, "I'm a colonel now."

Aris raised his eyebrows. "_Really_," he drawled.

Carter's lips curved into a smile. "Looks like you've got two galaxies to inform, this time."

"I'll get right on that," Aris laughed, then made a show of looking around. "Nice place you've got here; what'll you trade for it?"

"You haven't changed a bit. These are a few members of our team here in Pegasus; Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex," she said, motioning to them. "It's too bad Doctor McKay isn't here to greet you, I'm sure both of you would get along _great_… John, Ronon, this is Aris Boch; one of the galaxy's greatest Hunters."

Aris' smile widened at that last part, for some reason. He nodded a greeting to both of them, green-gold eyes lingering on Ronon as they sized each other up. "I like the hair." Ronon stared back without answering, wondering why the other man was wearing old, dented body armor instead of a fabric uniform.

Carter cleared her throat and suggested that they go up to her office, and Ronon watched them walk ahead as Sheppard stopped beside him. "I don't like him," he said flatly.

"Easy, Chewie. I don't think this is another IOA test," Sheppard counseled before jerking his head towards the stairs. "You wanna go with me to see why he's here, or sit this one out?"

"It's lunchtime," Ronon grunted.

"Suit yourself."

 

_ _ _ _ _ 

  
  
  
  
It seemed like everywhere he went, Aris Boch was there, too. He'd turn around and it was as if the bounty hunter had been there all along, just waiting for him to show up. Ronon didn't particularly care why the guy was hanging around Atlantis – Sheppard had told him something about another Goa'uld possibly taking a host somewhere in the city – but he knew he was getting sick of finding Aris wherever he went. He was reminded of the time he'd first met Teal'c and even though Sheppard and Carter had told him this was nothing like it, he wasn't so sure.  
  
Rodney didn't like the guy, but then again Rodney didn't like a lot of people so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Sheppard didn't really say what he thought, but Teyla had taken a liking to the Ilempiri Hunter as soon as she'd met him.  
  
"How long's he's staying?" he asked Colonel Carter, looking over to where Aris was leaning on a nearby console flirting with a young woman who was trying not to smile back at him.  
  
"He'll be leaving early next week. I thought the two of you would get along," she said, puzzled.  
  
Ronon grunted and turned away, intent on going to spar with Teyla when he spotted her outside by the railing. With her arm in a sling. "I am sorry I cannot train with you, Ronon," she told him matter-of-factly. "One of my students and I had an unfortunate collision. Perhaps you could spar with Aris, instead."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," a voice said, and Ronon turned to find the other man standing right behind him. "It might even be fun."  
  
Ronon's eyes moved between Aris' amused expression to Teyla's expectant one. "Fine," he said shortly. "You gonna wear that armor?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how badly you want to be beaten," Aris said calmly. Ronon stared at him a moment before jerking his head toward the door, expecting to be followed. "You don't like me," the big man observed as they walked towards the training room. The door slid open before Ronon could lift his arm to swipe a hand across the access panel, and he frowned at finding no one inside who could have done it.  
  
"Nope," Ronon answered belatedly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Aris pulled the gun from his thigh holster and set it in the far corner of the room. A few other, strangely shaped guns followed from beneath the armor on his back and Ronon eyed him incredulously as he selected a pair of staffs from where they were propped up against the wall. "How many of those do you carry around?"  
  
Aris didn't look up from where he was un-strapping something else from around his bicep. "A few." Hefting the staffs in his hand, Ronon cocked his arm and threw one of them like a spear directly at the bounty hunter. Aris casually shifted to the right so that it clattered uselessly against the opposite wall. "You'll have to do better than that."  
  
Their eyes locked as Aris slid his armor off into a pile, shucking off the long-sleeved leather top until all he wore were the matching leather pants and a collection of scars scattered on his muscular torso. Not wanting him to think that he needed the scant protection his shirt would offer, Ronon stripped his off, too. The moment Aris started to reach down to pick up the staff, Ronon charged.  
  
Aris came up low, slamming the butt end of his staff into Ronon's stomach. The Satedan took the blow and brought the length of his own staff down across the shorter man's back; Aris grunted in pain as the brunt of it centered over his kidneys. A right cross forced Ronon back and the two men circled each other, trying to find an exploitable weakness.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" Aris asked suddenly, feinting and nearly catching Ronon out with it.  
  
Ronon twirled his staff, eyeing the big Hunter. "You smile too much." He lunged into a feint that Aris didn't fall for, either.  
  
"You don't smile enough," Aris countered cheerfully, "But all that brooding seems to suits you. Just like that hair – I think I'll cut some of it off to take back with me."  
  
An irritated growl worked its way out of Ronon's throat, causing Aris to smile even wider. Ronon lunged forward again, checked himself just enough so that Aris would take it as another feint, then smashed the side of his staff into the other man's face. Before Aris had a chance to fight back, Ronon shoved a knee up into his stomach, simultaneously reversing the thrust of his staff and knocking Aris' feet out from under him.  
  
The staff whistled through the air as he brought it down, but it cracked against Aris' palms as he lifted his hands to block it. Ronon tried to tug it free but the other man held on with a startling amount of strength, shoving his feet up into Ronon's stomach and flinging the Runner over his head with a heave of his legs.  
  
Ronon rolled to one side as soon as he hit the ground, nearly missing having his own staff slammed against his skull, and scrambled to his feet to look for a weapon. This time, Aris' green eyes were devoid of his ever-present amusement and Ronon felt an unfamiliar lurching sensation in his stomach at seeing that he'd finally succeeding in making the bounty hunter angry.  
  
Aris walked around him, lazily spinning the staffs he now held in each hand. "Teal'c was right about you. When you feel threatened, you act like a spoiled child. Where I come from, the only thing we do with spoiled children is to discipline them." Hefting one of the lengths of wood, he tossed it to Ronon. "It's time someone taught you a lesson."  
  
Ronon snatched the staff out of the air angrily, swinging the lower end forward as Aris came at him. They collided with a grunt, each of them trying to beat the other into submission by whatever means possible; Ronon got in a few good hits, including one that split open the scar on Aris Boch's chin – unfortunately his shock at seeing that the Hunter's blood was actually _yellow_ cost him the match as Aris retaliated by slamming his fist into Ronon's throat, dumping him onto his face, and shoving a knee into his spine while pulling his arms out and back.  
  
Coughing and struggling to regain his breath, Ronon flailed impotently beneath Aris as the bounty hunter pressed his knee down harder. "You should thank me for locking that door," Aris breathed in his ear. "I'm sure you wouldn't want your friends to see you on the floor crying."  
  
Ronon drew in a breath and swore, furious.  
  
The grip on his wrists loosened slightly, and Ronon jerked in surprise as well as pain when Aris brought a staff down lengthwise across his buttocks. "Spoiled child."  
  
Ronon redoubled his efforts to get up as Aris dealt him a few more blows, intending to go for his gun, but then he heard the clatter of wood as Aris tossed the staff across the room to join the other one. "Let me up."  
  
Aris tugged on Ronon's dreadlocks hard enough to make his eyes water, then rocked back on his heels to wait. Ronon rolled over onto his back, acutely aware of the other man crouching beside him, then sat up carefully – his muscles ached and even though he was almost angry enough to still go for his gun to shoot the guy, he realized that losing his temper had actually felt _good_ even if it had resulted in being beaten like an adolescent. He still couldn't figure out how it was that anyone actually _could_ beat him, especially someone from Earth… but then he remembered the yellow blood. Ronon had never met anyone with blood that wasn't the standard red.  
  
The Hunter looked down at him, expressionless. "Well?"  
  
"I'm bigger than you are," Ronon blurted out before he could help himself.  
  
Aris' eyes warmed with amusement as he stood, extending his hand to help Ronon to his feet. "Not where it counts, you're not."  
  
Somehow the humiliation of losing eased as he forced himself to accept the hand up, even if he gave into the impulse that made him slap Aris' face with the flat of his palm just because he could.  
  
Aris laughed at him.  
  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
  
  
Sheppard didn't know what to make of the fact that both of them were bruised and had plainly been bleeding when they appeared in the dining hall for the evening meal, or the fact that they sat together to eat. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, looking at them.  
  
Aris met his puzzled gaze straight on. "I believe Earthlings _and_ Satedans call this 'dinner,'" he said with a sly glance in Ronon's direction.  
  
Rodney and Teyla came over to sit with them, but the only thing Ronon could think about was the muscular thigh that was suddenly pressing against his. Aris gave him a sidelong glance and waited for him to either protest or move away, but after meeting his gaze Ronon decided to stay right where he was.  
  
He had expected Aris to invite him to his quarters after they ate, but all the Ilempiri did was give him another amused look and leave to find Colonel Carter. Ronon paced inside his own room, wondering just when his relationship with the bounty hunter changed from anger and resentment to… whatever it had changed to. He wasn't even sure _what_ had happened but somewhere between being helped up off the floor and Aris' laughter at getting slapped for it, Ronon's feelings about the other man had changed.  
  
Maybe it was in spite of the fact that Aris had beaten him, or maybe it was because of it. Ronon wasn't sure, and not knowing irritated him almost as much as had finding several people waiting outside the practice room, disappointed because Aris had locked them out. Not that he would have wanted them to witness what had happened inside, but he'd have more reason to be angry if they _had_ seen it. A small part of him was even grateful that someone had bested him, given him something to work for again.  
  
Swiping his hand over the door control, Ronon stalked to the nearest transporter and tapped the section of Atlantis that held the temporary crew quarters. Aris' door was open as he came up to it, and Ronon shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked in. His eyes took in the body armor piled on the floor and the weapons leaning against the wall, but Aris wasn't there. Turning to leave, he found Aris standing right beside the door watching him. "Hey," he grunted.  
  
"Looking for something?" Aris asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Maybe." Ronon shuffled forward, glancing out in the hall. "You gonna close that door?"  
  
Aris laughed, and the door slid shut. "Maybe I will."  
  
If anyone asked later which one of them made the first move, Ronon wouldn't be able to say – one minute they were standing beside the door and the next, they were on the bed. Ronon swiped his tongue over the scar on Aris' chin before the other man got a handful of his dreads and pulled him up for a kiss that tasted like mint and something else his lust-fogged mind couldn't identify. Probably whatever that was that Aris drank from the bottle he kept with him.  
  
They rolled around on the bed, fumbling with clothing and half-wrestling for the top position until Ronon let out a loud grunt of annoyance and Aris collapsed on his back underneath him, laughing. "What's so funny?" Ronon demanded, yanking on the laces of the other man's leather pants and drawing the article of clothing down and off Aris' long legs.  
  
"Your face; brood, brood, _brood_." Aris' laughter stuttered into a husky groan when Ronon's fingers curled around his cock and began to stroke roughly.  
  
Settling astride the bounty hunter, Ronon rubbed his own cock against the inside of Aris' muscled thigh as he leaned down to kiss the man beneath him. Strong hands kneaded his hips and back, and Ronon had to admit that there was a definite advantage to sex with someone who was as strong, if not stronger, than he was; it eliminated the need to be careful all the time. This was proven when Aris suddenly arched his back, lifting his lower body up to clamp his thighs around Ronon's hips – with a deft twist, Aris flipped both of them off the bed and Ronon grunted as he landed hard on his back.  
  
Aris laughed again and kissed him, hard. Then Ronon was writhing on the floor as the other man ducked down and licked a wet trail down his stomach until his tongue slid down and around the length of Ronon's shaft. "Unh," was all he could say as Aris took him into his mouth for one of the best suck jobs he'd ever had. His fingers curled into the older man's short bronze hair as he threw his head back, groaning. Ronon could feel the muscles of Aris' throat working as he swallowed around him, and he tugged on the Ilempiri's hair warningly. Aris simply sucked harder and Ronon bellowed as he came, hips thrusting up sharply.  
  
Collapsing back on the floor, Ronon opened his eyes and looked down to see Aris pushing himself up to his knees, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth. "You wanna…?" Ronon asked sleepily, still breathing hard.  
  
A sly smile lifted one corner of the bounty hunter's mouth, and he raised his scarred chin in acknowledgement. "Side of the bed."  
  
Obediently kneeling where he was told, Ronon pressed his face against the blankets and shuddered anew as Aris trailed fingers down his spine and settled against him. The other man made a soft sound of amusement when Ronon mentioned the small jar of lube he'd brought then Aris was finally pushing inside him, strong scarred arms wrapping around his chest.  
  
Heaving and thrusting against each other, they fucked until Ronon's grip on the blankets nearly ripped them and Aris yanked his head back to close his teeth on the stretch of skin between Ronon's neck and shoulder, biting down hard as he came. The sudden shock of pain combined with something that was a lot like pleasure made Ronon yell out, pushing back against Aris – his partner merely lowered his mouth to the wound he'd made, running his tongue over it. "What the fuck was that?" he demanded, trying to decide whether he should be angry or not.  
  
"You liked it, didn't you?" Aris released him to climb to his feet, watching as Ronon raised his hand to touch the bite gingerly. Ronon wasn't exactly sure what to say to that, so he just stayed where he was while Aris circled around and put a knee onto the bed. "Your turn."  
  
He had to be, Ronon thought to himself, the craziest man he'd ever known.  
  
Later as he tried to find a free spot on the bed that the Hunter's big body wasn't occupying, he nudged Aris in the ribs. "Hey."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What did Teal'c really say about me?"  
  
The older man opened an eye to look up at him. "He said that you were my type."  
  
"No, he didn't," Ronon argued.  
  
Opening both of his eyes, Aris shifted slightly to make room for him. "I suppose you were there."  
  
Ronon poked the bounty hunter in the stomach. "Why'd you say he thought I was spoiled?"  
  
"Let's just say that I wanted to see what you'd do if I made you angry."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense," Ronon complained.  
  
Aris yawned and closed his eyes. "Suit yourself."  
  
Disgruntled, Ronon settled down on the bed next to Aris and allowed the other man to throw a long leg over his, pulling him close so that neither of them would fall off onto the floor. It had been a long time since he'd slept with anyone, let alone another man but this seemed comfortable. The thought drifted across his mind that Aris somehow seemed to know what he needed, and that was weird, but he'd ask about it in the morning. Relaxing against the broad chest behind him, Ronon fell asleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Aris and all the Ilempiri bounty hunter's gear was gone. Yanking on his pants Ronon grabbed the rest of his clothing and ran barefoot to the transporter, intent on returning to his room and changing quickly before going to find the man he'd spent the night with.  
  
"Ronon!" Sheppard hailed him as soon as he stepped out of the transporter on his own level, and Ronon sighed in annoyance at the hold-up as he turned to face his friend. "Walk of shame, huh buddy?" Sheppard smirked. "Guess you didn't hear about Aris bagging that Goa'uld this morning."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, turns out he was waiting for the Apollo. Soon as Colonel Ellis docked, he set this shield-trap thing near the ZPM outlet room and caught – get this – _Kavanaugh_," Sheppard told him. "You just missed Dial Out."  
  
Ronon scratched the side of his neck. "So he's gone already."  
  
"He left this for you" his friend dug in his pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper "said you'd know how to go about getting that piece of hair back that he cut off."  
  
Slapping at his hair frantically, Ronon tried to feel where Aris had sliced off one of his dreadlocks but couldn't find it. Sheppard stared at him as he started to laugh at the trick – he couldn't find it because Aris hadn't cut off anything… and he would have enjoyed making Ronon think that he had. Taking the piece of paper, he looked down at the eight symbols before stuffing it into his back pocket and continuing on the way to his quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
